This invention relates to a method of making an aluminothermic heating block for use in heating a rail, to an aluminothermic heating block made by the method, and to an aluminothermic heating jacket including the aluminothermic heating block. The invention relates also to a process for heating a rail having a head supported by a web above a foot flange.